1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus that has a register unit for registering a transmission destination in an internal address book.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are cases in which a user designates a wrong destination upon sending a document via facsimile transmission.
When the receiving side is a facsimile apparatus, the document is transmitted even when the designated destination is wrong.
Under such circumstances, irreparable damage and harm may be caused when a confidential document or a document containing personal information is mistakenly transmitted to a wrong destination, for example.
In order to prevent such an inconvenience, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-217879 discloses an apparatus that implements a mode of not performing transmission operations when a fax number that is not registered in its address book is input as the facsimile transmission destination.
However, even in such an apparatus, a document can still be sent to a wrong destination if the registered information in the address book is erroneous.